Heretofore, providing a lateral attachment between laterally adjacent elements in a paving system has been a problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,253, Rigid Grating Mat with Unidirectional Elements, to Bedics, Oct. 8, 1991, describes a system for building a mat that has separate plank-like elements that are joined laterally by a tongue and groove construction. This makes for a complicated extrusion that is difficult to construct and is easily extended laterally only in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,451, Grid Matrix System Including Interconnected Revetment Blocks, to Pettee, Jul. 4, 1995, describes a grid matrix system that has interconnected revetment blocks. These square or hexagonal blocks have alternate recesses and locking protrusions (or ears). A disadvantage of this construction is that it can be easily vandalized because the individual blocks or elements can be lifted vertically. Further, casting the units in concrete presents problems because the ears and edges of the locking recesses can be relatively easily broken.